


On My Way Back

by roy_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, No Angst, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: "You're up to something." Ennoshita commented."What?" Daichi's voice seemed higher than usual. "No I'm not.""Yes, you are." Ennoshita replied. "You're always up to something."Asahi's voice came from behind, "Ennoshita's right, Daichi. You're always up to something. What are you planning?""Asahi, I trusted you, as the last 3rd year with me, to agree, but instead you side with Ennoshita. Betrayal of the highest form. I call treason.""It's not treason if it's true." Asahi's comment hit Daichi like a cannon ball. Tanaka and Noya were failing to hide their laughter with the other second years. The first years look terrified. And Asahi, well, Asahi was smiling, obviously very proud of that comment.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 78





	On My Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt and wrote in February, but I've waited until Mother's Day to post it!  
> I also wrote this on my phone, so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.

It was Friday, May 1st, and everybody was itching for the final bell to ring so they could go home and start their Spring Break. Daichi, however wasn't as anxious for the bell. The bell meant the start of volleyball practice, and Suga was going to America with his parents for break, which meant Daichi had sole control over the dumbasses on the team.

. .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. . .riiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
The bell sounded and in a blink of an eye, the classroom was empty. Daichi sighed, picked up his bag, and went off to the gym. This week would be hell. The more chaotic members of the team: Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka, usually listened to Suga better than they listened to him. And Daichi knew why. It's hard to be scared of someone who's always getting annoyed and angry with you, like Daichi, but Suga didn't lose his temper that easily, so if Suga got quiet and gave an order, the fear struck them and they listened.

"Gather round, guys!" Daichi yelled. "So, as we should all know, next week is Spring Break, which means we can practice all day. However, if you don't show up it will not count against you. I'll just assume you had some last minute plans. That being said, Suga has an announcement."

"Hey," Suga started. "I won't be here this week as after practice today I am leaving for America with my parents for Spring Break."

"When are you going to come back?" Hinata's voice was unusually quiet.

"I'll be back Saturday the 9th, probably late, so I might not see you guys until Sunday or Monday."

That practice consisted of a lot of not practicing because some people, like Daichi, were more concerned with spending lots of time with Suga before he left.

"Hey, Daichi, I'm not staying there forever." Suga laughed, but Daichi remained where he had been for the past 15 minutes, hugging Suga from the side and begging him to not leave him alone with everyone for a whole week.

"I can't deal with all of them by myself for a full week without you, Suga. They won't listen to me for that long. Please don't leave me alone. Suga, I need you to stay."

"Daichi, you'll be fine. Besides, I've already paid for my passport. I can't just not go." Suga smiled at Daichi. "If nobody dies this week, I'll bring you a gift back from America, okay."

Daichi looked up, pouted, and in a defeated voice, "Fine, but if you are not here on Monday, it'll be chaos."

"I'll be back. I promise."

"What if your plane crashes!"

"Flying is the safest way to travel. There's a 1 in 5 million chance my plane will crash, and even if I got that chance, there's still a 50% chance I'll live."

If Suga was trying to calm everybody down, he failed, especially with Kageyama's next comment.

"But that means there's also a 50% chance of death."

"KAGEYAMA, DON'T SAY THAT!" Hinata yelled and jumped for a hug with Suga. "Suga will be just fine! No dying here."

The last hour of practice went by way to fast for Daichi and before he knew it he was hugging Suga goodbye and wishing him safe travels with everybody else.

They were on their way back to Karasuno when Daichi got the look in his eyes.

"You're up to something." Ennoshita commented.

"What?" Daichi's voice seemed higher than usual. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ennoshita replied. "You're always up to something."

Asahi's voice came from behind, "Ennoshita's right, Daichi. You're always up to something. What are you planning?"

"Asahi, I trusted you, as the last 3rd year with me, to agree, but instead you side with Ennoshita. Betrayal of the highest form. I call treason."

"It's not treason if it's true." Asahi's comment hit Daichi like a cannon ball. Tanaka and Noya were failing to hide their laughter with the other second years. The first years look terrified. And Asahi, well, Asahi was smiling, obviously very proud of that comment.

"So, what were you planning, Daichi?" Daichi hadn't noticed that Noya had stopped laughing and was able to speak, so hearing his voice scared him.

"Well, you know how Suga is like the Mama Crow of this team?"

Yes chorused all around.

"He's going to be back sometime on Saturday."

"And?"

"He's the Mama Crow. He's coming on Saturday. Sunday is Mother's Day."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization, however, Tadashi was the first to speak up. "We're going to throw a Mother's Day party for Suga?"

Daichi's eyes lit up even more, which they thought was impossible. "Exactly."

When Suga returned to Miyagi at 2:40 A.M., on a Saturday the last thing he expected to see when he walked off the plane was his entire volleyball team sleeping in weird positions, as though they had tried to stay up for his arrival. However, when he saw some couples who were unaware of their dating status sleeping with each other as pillows, he absoulutely had to get picture before he woke them up. Among these pairs were Kageyama and Hinata, Tsukishima and Tadashi, Noya and Asahi, and the others, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, were piled together and fighting over the blankets in their sleep.

Suga found Daichi easy enough, as he was the current pillow for Kageyama and Hinata, and slowly made his way towards them. "Daichi, wake up." Suga whispered, trying his best to not disturb the sleeping first years. "Daichi."

Daichi's eyes opened after a couple of nudges to the side from Suga. "What the- Suga?"

"It's me. What are you guys doing here? It's," Suga checked the clock, "It's 2:47 A.M. on Saturday, and you are all sleeping inside an airport, presumably waiting for me? Why?"

"I mentioned I was going to greet you when you got back, Tanaka heard, and then the entire team heard and now we are all here." Daichi explained. "Except for Yachi and Kiyoko, they said they had plans tonight that couldn't be canceled. Something about a girls night they had planned for the end of Spring Break. Anyways, do you think you can make it to the gym tomorrow? We won't be practicing, but I figured it'd be a great place to hang out with the team."

Suga smiled at Daichi, "I'll be there at 9:00. Now, let's wake them up and you guys can stay at my place. Mom and Dad had a last minute thing to do, so it'll just be the team."

Suga woke up to the sun shining on his face the next day and he rolled over to look at the alarm clock and checked the time. It was almost time to go to the gym. He got dressed, ate an apple, and soon he was on his way to Karasuno High's volleyball gym. When he got there he opened the door and it was dark inside. Weird. He knew everybody was out somewhere because nobody was left at his house and he highly doubted that most of the team willingly got up this early if they didn't need to.

"Hello?" Suga found the light switch and froze. There was a giant table set up with snacks on it and beanbag chairs were spread throughout the gym.

Daichi walked up and hugged him. "You're the Mama Crow of Karasuno. Happy Mother's Day."

Suga smiled and thought to himself, If I am mom, then you are dad. I'll get you away long enough to do something for you on Father's day.  
"Thank you, all of you. I love it."


End file.
